feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SamdiTheNotSoGreat/The Embers - Willow Morninston
Name: ''Willow Morninston'' Age: ''21'' Gender: ''Female'' Personality: Willow is a broken soul. She and her family had lost all their belongings and their house to a hurricane in her hometown of Tampa, Florida. After her father got a job with a company in California, they moved there with their few items. The neighborhood they lived in was gang territory. Their shed was tagged before they moved in; they had no choice but to live there, for there were no other places to go. One day, a couple of gang members broke into their house and robbed in, killing Willow's father. She and her mother were all who were left. Her mom got a job and earned enough money to rent a house on the island where the company she worked for was moving her; all the while, Willow and her mom lived in fear. She has a different air about her than other people. One side of her is complete innocence and childishness - in the good way. One is a smart, quick-thinking, leader-like woman. It's not like her separate sides of her are sheerly apart. They mix easily. But one side sometimes takes over more than the other in certain situations. Willow's leader-like side is an extremely smart and quick-thinking person. She can hold a serious face as if she were a statue. She can sometimes be stubborn, but she always listens to what her peers have to say about things. She is not bossy - the only way she'd be found as such is if a person saw it that way. She's wise, and can be an excellent person to come fpto for advice. She may be distant emotionally, which her attention can be brought back easily. This part sometimes gets lost in the memories of her past life, which is when she often breaks down. Her child-like part of her is innocent (to an extent), excited and friendly. She can be spacey, but like the other side, one could easily snap her attention back to the problem at hand with little effort. She loves to have conversations when there's silence for such a long period of time, and although there may be little to say, she may find something to talk about. This side seems to forget her terrible past. Altogether, her broken bits and pieces of herself compliment each other well. From her two sides, to her sad past, to losing her mom in the volcano eruption (which leaves her even more broken than before), she has a strong heart and character. Appearance: Willow is a pale-skinned, 5'11 girl. Her eyes are a dark blue that can say a billion words with one look. She has rosy cheeks and dyed silver-grey hair that extends to her lower back. Her frame is concerningly skinny to those who notice; this is due to her accustom to eating less over the years. Since she and her mother moved, she never really had an appetite. Her wardrobe includes mostly grey - some black or white or the occasional zing of color - from tops to pants. Her attire by the time of the eruption and after is a grey and white striped tank top underneath a thin warm-grey sweater, black denim jeans, and grey vans. She does have some other clothes while on her journey with her friends, but for the most part doesn't have much to wear, like the others. Miscellaneous: broken leader child cinnamon roll sexually ambiguous until further notice Category:Blog posts